Half Shares
by IllegalPotatoes
Summary: When 4 adventurers discover the treasure of a life time, they decide it's time to take a break, and enjoy the finer things in life.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Valeros: Human Fighter (M)

Lini: Gnome Druid (F)

Kess: Human Brawler (F)

Lem: Halfling Bard (M)

Note: As the story progresses, the more mature the story becomes. Just a heads-up.

Chapter 1: A Rare Find

"No!" Shouts an insect-like humanoid. It looks like a mantis, carrying a staff, glowing from being used too many times. "Do not let them escape!" A small gnome with green hair looks over to her short ally, a halfling with silky blonde hair, and says "You have any idea what it's saying?" The halfling pauses for a moment, casts a spell, and catches up to the gnome and says "You don't want to know." The gnome looks back, and sighs. "Droogami, let Valeros hitch a ride. He's slowing us down!" The large leapard makes a sound similar to a sigh, and sits patiently, waiting for the Black haired man in heavy armor to catch up, and hop on. "Thank... you..." he says, pausing between breaths. Lem looks back. "Kess, let's go!" a moment goes by, but no answer. Lem opens his mouth again, but is interuptted by "Why don't you hurry up?" as a woman in a scaled leather sports bra and skin-tight leggings skips past him, doing a flip on the way. Lem mutters something, sounding like "Show off..." They almost reach the entrance of the cave, but before they can, another mantis-like being jumps out from a rock, and from what Lem hears, yells "DEATH BEFORE FAILURE!" and explodes. A splatter of gore and guts splashes their faces, and everyone looks ok, except Lem. They manage to jump out of the cave, landing on a beach, luckily with a barrel for Lem to vomit in.

A few seconds go by of Lem vomiting, and Lini patting him on the back, saying sweet words like "There there," and "Just let it all out." He finally cleans the spittle off his face, and looks over to Valeros. "Wheres the artifact?" Valeros's heart practically stops beating. "Wait... You don't have it?" He asks Lini. "Me?" Lini says, "I though we agreed Kess was gonna get it!" "I'm pretty sure it was Lem who was supposed to have it." "What? I swear Valeros was in charge of getting it!" A heated argument ensued for a few minutes, when Droogami's ears perk up. He begins sniffing around, while everyone else argues. Lini notices, and walks off with Droogami, curious as to what he found. A few minutes of walking on the sandy shore, and Lini sees a bloated corpse, laying on a small dock. She runs to the body, trying to find out what happened. She waves her hands around and chants some words, and the body restores itself to a handsome-looking adventurer. Everything looks normal about him, but then Lini notices a buldge in his body. She takes out her sickle, and Droog looks away as she cuts open a small hole in his chest, reaching in and grabbing a long tube. She sniffs it, and makes a fake-sounding "Blugh" noise, before opening it up in excitment. She reads the scroll inside, and her smile turns into pure awe. "Holy sh-"


	2. Chapter 2

Since we last left off: After a strange encounter yeilding no rewards, our 4 adventurers argued instensly, while a druid and her pet sneaked off, and found a strange scroll, it's contents yet to be revealed.

The arguing continued to ensue, until Lem finally ended a sentence with "right Lini?!" There was a pause in the argument. "...Lini?" everyone looked around, her and Droog's locations unknown. But then, a scream broke the silence, and everyone jumps into action, running towards the source. "Lini!" Valeros shouts, running to her figure, who appears to be kneeling on the ground over the corpse. "Lini, what is it?!" he says once he reaches her.  
"Valeros..." she finally responds quitely.  
"Yes, Lini?" There's a small pause, then she turning around, revealing the scroll to him, and shouting;  
"We're gonna be rich!"  
Valeros stared at the scroll curiously. Within moments he was as joyful as Lini was! Lem grabed the paper and read it out loud; "The owner of this scroll is entitlement to 4 million gold, on account of the assassination of Joran 'Green Eyes' Pills. Oh my god, do you know what this means?" Kass finally arived, and was as curious as everyone else. "What's going on?!" She yelled angrilly. "What's going on is, we're retiring!"  
The next 3 months of our heroes was joyous and exciting. They purchased a small mansion in Absalom, where they bought to their heart's content. They were all happy, and then one day, valeros approached Lem with a strange package. "Hey Lem, check out what I got." He had a grin on his face as big as his sword. "What?" valeroes pulled out a dagger and cut open the packaging. He slowly raised the 2 pendants, one much smaller than the other. "Listen Valeros, I'm flattered, but I'm just not that kind of-" "Oh shut up, pop star. These are for the _ladies_." "So we're just trying to get them to love us now?" "Not try, MAKE. These are Jewels of Dominance. Whoever wears them will obey the mental comands of whoever wears _these_." he says as he pulls out 2 golden rings, one also smalelr than the other. Lem eyed over them, and tried on the smaller one. "These... will really work?" he asked "Yup. They'll put them on, and they'll be all over us." They looked each other, very nervously, but agreed. They wanted this.

That night, they invited Kass and Lini to a fancy dinner to celebrate their wealth. "This is so nice!" Lini said, as Kass gulped down her pastry. Lem and Valeros looked at each other, then valeros spoke up; "Hey guys, to celebrate our wealth, me and Lem got you something." "Ohhh that's so sweet!" Lini said, pulling out her hands and closing her eyes shut. "Gimme gimme gimme gimme!" Lem pulled out his ring, and put in on, and so did Valeros. Valeros pulled out the pendants, and handed them to Kass and Lini. Lini freaked out, squealing in excitment as she pulled it on. Lem watched as she stood still, her face growing blank. Valeros smiled, and noticed Kass isn't putting on hers. "Hey Kass, why don't you try yours on?" "I don't enjoy jewlery."_ Crap. Kass dosen't want to put it on. _Lem thought to himself, but grinned as he got an idea. He thought of what he wanted Lini to do, and watched as Lini went "Cmon, sista! You gotta put on tha' bling!" Lini grabbed the pendant and clicked it onto Kass, and her face grew blank. "Okay, sluts. from now on, you're gonna call us your masters, got it?" Valeros said. The ladies looked forward and faced the ring wearers, and say simultaneously "Yes master..."_  
_


End file.
